Anti
by fairystail
Summary: I woke up as a character in Naruto and made a decision. i would be the coolest ninja since Zabuza, it's a shame I was born a girl but what are you going to do? Self-insert. OC's welcome
1. Chapter 1

I had read all of the self-insert stories, I made sure to memorize as much as I could on what would be useful and what wouldn't be. I made plans for if I found myself in an anime, manga, book, game or tv show. If I wound up in One Piece I would obviously join the Strawhats and learn some Haki along the way. If I wound up in Final Fantasy I would stay out of the way and let the heroes save the world, which ever world it was at the time. If I wound up in Marvel then I would hunt down Deadpool and tell him that he is right, his life is just a comic book but he is still the best character ever. If I wound up in Naruto then I would try and become the coolest person ever, mirroring myself after Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Well good news is I wound up in Naruto and I had a plan.

Bad news is that my plan did not account for being a part of the laziest clan in existence and also being turned into a girl.

My name is Nara Miyako and this is how I set on my path to be the coolest ninja since Zabuza.

…

…

…

Now if you are like me then you have read all of the fanfiction with self-inserts and you would have noticed a pattern. Those who actually try and become something in the Naruto world (besides a harem master) usually train themselves in an art that requires intelligence, creativity and lots of discipline. They focus on Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Iryojutsu or like in one of my stories pure chakra manipulation,, However there are several problems with these arts that none of the stories ever seem to realise. Iryojutsu and Fuinjutsu require appropriate teachers as you can't practice how to heal someone without someone to heal and Fuinjutsu can literally blow you up with the tiniest, infinitesimal mistake. Genjustu requires someone capable to practice on as how can you know if your genjutsu is working without someone letting you know that it's working an as for chakra manipulation, well when a spinning ball is the height of it then it is safe to assume that chakra manipulation without hand-seals is very, very, very hard.

There are several other facts that affected my desire on how to become something in Naruto. First of all while I was a Nara I was only average in intelligence for a Nara (only one hundred and thirty two IQ), I also had a smaller than average chakra pool because of my heritage. My knowledge of the Naruto world, bar future events and a few small facts, was severely lacking so I learnt at the same rate as pretty much everyone else, except in maths. I really did not have much going for me except for a few facts.

I was a Nara a member of the clan that could manipulate shadows, and Shadowmancy or Nethermancy or the like was something that heavily interested me in my past life, along with lots of books, anime, mange, games and movies. Most of the things I knew probably would not work but I would be damned if I didn't find some way to utilize all of the information I had acquired in my past life.

The other important fact was that while I was in the body of a five year old female Nara I was actually a twenty one (twenty six?) year old male who knew everything important that was going to happen. Where as the other kids my age were running around and playing I was preparing myself for the trials ahead, I may not have had plot armour on my side but I would buckle down and work as hard as I could to make sure that no matter what happened I would live a long and healthy life. It is because of this that I was currently doing what some would call a suicidal act.

"Excuse me?" I asked a kindly old lady walking down the street. "Do you know where I could go to fan the flames of my Youth?"

The kindly look instantly fell off of the old lady's face and she paled drastically before rushing off without a word. She was the seventh person to do that.

"Yo brat you looking to die?" a loud, crass and feminine voice asked.

Turning around I came face to chest with a beautiful sight, Anko's chest. She was only about eighteen but damn was it a nice chest and more Kunoichi should wear shirts made primarily from ninja wire.

"You know my eyes are up here," Anko said sounding slightly amused.

"It would be rude not to fully appreciate such a beautiful sight," I told her, not once moving my eyes from her chest.

"Aren't you a little young to be perving brat?" she asked while ruffling my hair.

"I can do more than just perv if you'd like," I offered, finally looking up at her face, and gave her a cheeky grin.

Anko gave me a smirk in reply, "sorry brat by despite popular belief I like my partners more experienced and with something between their legs."

"Damn. Thought I had a chance," I laughed. "So what did you mean do I want to die?" I asked, quickly switching topics.

"Well brat I'm not sure if you know it but saying that you want to fan the flames of your Youth is going to cause you to be forced into a training exercise so horrible that you would beg for death not even halfway through it," Anko remarked blithely.

I knew that Anko wasn't kidding, exaggerating maybe but she wasn't kidding and that is just what I wanted. "Well if you aren't strong enough to handle it then that is your problem, I on the other hand have no such problem," I told her, pasting a cocky smirk on my face.

Anko stared at me for a few seconds before suddenly bursting into loud laughter, she said something but her laughter caused her chest to jiggle. It was very distracting.

I'm not sure what happened next but I found myself in the middle of a Training Ground staring not at Anko's beautiful chest but at a very, very green man.

"Yosh Lovely Anko-chan told me that you were looking for me!" Maito Gai called out very, very loudly.

Wow I never realised how green Gai was and how tight his spandex outfit was, it made me feel a little inadequate which was a bit weird considering I was a girl now. "God I'm messed up," I muttered quietly to myself before giving Gai a small smile, "I was hoping that you would help me train," I informed the Green Beast of Konoha.

"A cute little girl like you should be playing with your friends not training," Gai told me seriously, kneeling down so that we were face to face. "Why do you wish to train?"

Luckily I had an answer prepared. "All the famous ninja from Konoha do you know their names?" I asked him before continuing on, not waiting for an answer. "Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Sukumo, Hatake Kakashi and the Three Sennin. Only two of those is a female and for one her fame comes from being part of a famous team not for her own actions . I wish to become the strongest ninja there is and prove that females can be just as strong as any male," I told him. Strangely enough it wasn't an entire lie, bigotry had always annoyed me and it was something that I would like to do though it was not my main reason for wishing to get stronger. "Please help me Gai-sensei."

I had laid it on a bit thick, I know that, but it seemed that my words had deeply affected Gai as tears were running down his face and he looked seconds away from crying. "YOSH LET US TRAIN UNTIL YOU ARE THE STRONGEST THERE IS!" he cried out. "LET US START WITH TEN LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

I sighed, it was going to be painful, oh so painful but it would be worth it in the end.

Every day while he was in the village I would meet up with Gai and train, train, train. When he wasn't in the village I would train by myself. After I slowly started to become used to Gai's masochistic training I moved on to the second step of my plan to get stronger. I had been in The Academy for a year at this point.

"Train me," I ordered my dad, Shikaku.

He looked over at me ad gave a lazy yawn, "troublesome girl, why don't you act like your brother," he muttered.

"Shika has no ambition I on the other hand have plenty and I need you to train me," I told him.

Dad looked at me for several minutes, eyeing me up and dissecting my very being with his eyes in that way only he and Shika could do. "What do you want training in?" he eventually asked.

"I want to learn everything about our shadow," was my answer.

Dad sighed, "troublesome girl…. The first thing you need to realise is that shadows are not two dimensional. They are in fact three dimensional but as they are primarily cast only on flat surfaces they appear two dimensional. If a shadow is cast on a light fog or mist then it will be seen in three dimensions. It is important to always remember this as it is part of the knowledge that allows our family to use our jutsu…..."

During the mornings I trained with Gai or by myself, during the day I went to The Academy and in the nights I learnt all about the Shadows of the Nara Clan. I made sure to take some time for myself each week, even if it was only an hour or so, and would read or write or just relax and allow myself to enjoy my time.

Eventually as a result of Gai's training and all of the lessons from dad, The Academy instructors picked up on the fact that I was improving at a rate far faster than all of the other kids in my class and I was allowed to skip forward two grades.

Graduation day came and I passed and was hailed as a prodigy from all of the instructors and classmates though Inuzuka Kanzaki was labelled as the Rookie of the Year, sexism at it's finest people.

Kanzaki was the rookie of the year, I was the Top Kunoichi and we were placed together with Nico Tetsuya as the dead-last. Our Jounin-sensei. Hatake Kakashi.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" I cursed when that was called out. I ignored everyone's responses and reactions to my outbreak of cursing as I repeatedly cursed over and over and over again. "why kami why do you hate me so?" I eventually asked, eyes raised to the heavens.

Tetsuya fell into a seat next to me, "heh I know what you mean, don't want to be in the same group as that bastard either," he said with a cocky smirk. Why was it that all dead lasts were cocky ass holes? Well besides Lee.

I ignored him as I planned out what to do. If I failed the test then I would be forced back into The Academy and there is no doubt that I would beat Tenten for the title of Top Kunoichi next year which would mean that I would be placed on Team Gai while she is placed elsewhere and that would fuck up the entire world. If I passed the test then I would be placed on to a team with Kakashi and that would also fuck up the entire world as he may not be an available sensei when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke graduate. Fuck it, I'll fail the test and I'll just have to make sure to get a lower ranking in the Academy next year.

"Team Seven. You're with me. Meet me up on the roof," Kakashi ordered. Had it been a few hours already?

I sighed wearily and got to my feet, "come on guys let's go and get this over with," I muttered dejectedly before walking out of the room.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Kanzaki said sarcastically.

I just flipped him off and walked through The Academy to the stairs.

Despite taking my time Kakashi was still late and we were forced to wait on him for another ten minutes.

"YOU'RE LATE!" my two soon to be ex-teammates shouted out. I just gave a half-hearted wave.

"Sorry there was a black cat in my path," Kakashi said.

"And how does that cause you to be late?" I asked while ignoring the cry of liar from the other two.

"Black cat's are unlucky so I had to go the long way around," Kakashi explained.

"So what you mean is that you were walking along, saw a black cat and decided to avoid it. Would you do that with a white cat?" I asked.

Kakashi stared at me blankly before replying with a, 'no.'

I gave a mental smirk, "so you're a racist. Just because it's black you try and avoid it. I don't think that I can work with a racist bastard like yourself. Good day bastard," I then turned and headed to the door only to be stopped by Kakashi's voice.

"Maa, maa. You really need to work better on your acting," he commented lazily. "Now sit down so that we can do our introductions."

"And if I don't?"

I found myself face first on the ground with Kakashi on my back.

"HEY GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Tetsuya shouted, charging at Kakashi as he did so.

Kakashi just grabbed Tetsuya by the neck. "Now I am going to let both of you go and we are going to do introductions. Understand?" he asked with that fake happy yet absolutely terrifying voice of his.

"Would you mind? You're a little heavy," was my response.

"Good girl," Kakashi said patronizingly before getting up off of me and letting go of Tetsuya. "now we are going to do introductions. Smart Ass you're first, followed by Moron then Silent Mutt over there."

I glared weakly at him, so did the other two, before I started to do as told. "I'm Miyako, I like books and being a smart ass, I dislike the fates, bigotry and the fact that Silent Mutt is a cooler name than Smart Ass, my hobbies are reading and writing and I hope to one day become a ninja as powerful and as cool as Momochi Zabuza," I told all of them. "Oh right I also need to learn how to use a giant sword," I added.

Two sets of eyes and Kakashi's one eye stared at me for a few seconds. "Well that's an odd dream," Kakashi announced, "but I've heard weirder. Moron your turn."

Tetsuya glared at Kakashi, "my name is Nico Tetsuya not moron," he growled.

Kakashi just waved him off.

"I like history, dislike those who destroy important historical sights, my hobbies are to go hiking and my dream is to one day find the land hidden in the clouds," Tetsuya announced. Wow never knew he was a history nut.

Kanzaki started his introduction before being told to. "I'm Inuzuka Kanzaki, I like my clan and I dislike the fact that I still don't have a partner, I watch over my younger cousins and go hunting in my spare time, my dream is to one day make S-rank."

"Well you three are certainly different from most others," Kakashi said, "but here is the bad news. While you passed the Graduation Exam none of you are Genin yet. Not until you pass my own personal exam."

Kanzaki and Tetsuya let out identical cries of shock and outrage which were quickly shut down by Kakashi. He pulled out three pieces of paper and handed them to us, "the details of the exam are on these, make sure to show up on time. Oh and don't eat any breakfast or you'll just throw it up," he finished before disappearing in a Shunshin.

"Well I look forward to failing with you guys tomorrow," I told the other two before walking off home, ignoring their shouts.

…

Last night had been a nice event with dad, mum and even Shika asking me about how team selection had gone, who I had gotten on my team and what I thought of them. When they heard that I had gotten Kakashi as my sensei, mom and dad both looked slightly disappointed, obviously realising that I probably wouldn't be graduating. Dad had even offered to buy me a sword, which I had been begging him to buy for me for ages, after the test was over.

Well that was last night and now was the test.

"You know you're supposed to do something," Kakashi commented with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah yeah I know, get the bells from you, graduate and leave one of the losers behind," I waved him off. I walked towards him, "can I have the bells?" I asked.

All I got was a blank look in reply.

"Damn," I pouted. "You are just too strong for me, there is nothing that I can do. I guess I'll have to fail this test. Oh bummer." I then proceeded to pull a book out of my pouch, sat down in the middle of the training ground and began to read it.

"and here your file said that you were a motivated ninja," Kakashi commented. "one would think that you would actually want to pass this test and go on to be a genin."

"I do want to become a genin," I told him seriously, not taking my eyes off of my book, "and while it would be great to learn from you I don't think this is the team that you are destined to teach."

"Oh and what team am I destined to teach?" Kakashi asked, actually sounding interested.

I had found out early on in my life that I couldn't actually tell people anything about the future, it was literally impossible no matter how hard I tried I just could not tell them anything that is why I responded like this, "Team Seven," I told him with a cheeky smirk.

He actually laughed at that, it was an interesting experience.

"DIE!" Tetsuya screamed, rushing straight at Kakashi.

I tuned them out and went back to reading my book.

An hour later the book was pulled from out of my hands, "the test is over," Kakashi informed me.

"So we failed?" I asked getting a nod in response. "Oh well it's for the best anyway. If those two couldn't even figure out that the test is specifically made to set us against each other and that the only way to pass is to work together then they probably don't deserve to be ninja anyway," I commented with a yawn.

"WHAT!?" Tetsuya screamed out in shock.

"You didn't tell them that did you?" I asked glancing at Kakashi.

"Nope."

I sighed and turned to Tetsuya who was tied to a stump, "the test was made to pit us against each other but Konoha is all about the teamwork. It would be a bad idea if ninja turned on their comrades over something as stupid as a promotion after all," I pointed out.

"Miyako is correct," Kakashi announced. "I am unclear on why she didn't try to pass the test but that is the general idea of the test." Since none of you three has shown the ability to work together you will be returned back to The Academy."

"That's not fair," Kanzaki growled, "she would have refused to work with us anyway. She wants to fail!"

"Life's not fair," was Kakashi's blithe response. He cut Tetsuya's binds, "Now go home."

I pulled myself to my feet and after snatching my book out of Kakashi's hands I started walking home. "Well I'll see you guys back at The Academy," I said casually.

"This is your fault!" Tetsuya snarled. I could hear his footsteps rushing towards me, he was either going to charge me or throw a punch.

Just when I head his footsteps grow close I ducked down low and twisted my body to face him. Tetsuya ran straight into my crouched form and went flying over me, crashing into the ground a few feet away. Moving forward I put my foot on Kanzaki back, holding him in place. "You failed because YOU are incapable of teamwork. I failed because I wanted to fail," I pointed out. "Also for the record YOU just got your ass kicked by a girl who is two years younger than YOU are."

With that done I gave Kanzaki a quick kick in the head, knocking him out, and continued walking back home.

…

Mom gave me a hug when I got home and announced that the test had been a fail, dad had immediately taken me out to go and buy a sword. He didn't say much on the walk to and from the store just pointed out that I didn't seem upset about failing after all of my hard work. I didn't even bother to comment, dad could tell when I was lying and telling the truth would be too troublesome.

I ended up getting an awesome sword, it was large, sharp and beautiful. I had somehow gotten my hands on a freaking buster sword. Sure I preferred Lightning's gunblade over Cloud's buster sword but it was still freaking awesome and also very, very large. "Good thing I'm not a guy or people will think that I'm over compensating," I commented to my dad.

He just gave me a lazy smirk, "your mother is going to be troublesome if she hears you say that," he pointed out. "Why don't you take some time to practice and return home in an hour or so?"

I grinned, excited at the idea. "Thanks dad. I'll see you back at home," I shouted as I quickly ran off to the nearest training ground.

I started off by just holding my new sword, getting a feel for it's weight and slowly moving it around. I overbalanced myself and fell forward several times but I didn't care I had an awesome freaking sword and I was going to master it no matter what.

Without even thinking I moved my sword to the side, deflecting an incoming attack of shuriken. "Not too bad," a feminine voice mocked, a cold cruel laugh filling the air.

I snarled, putting my blade on the ground and surveying the area. "What do you want?" I asked coldly, looking for any sign of the attacker hidden in the trees.

"Your head," the woman laughed , her voice coming from behind me. I flashed through the Rat and Bird hand-seals and quickly dropped down. I heard a small gasp of surprise from my attacker as the Shadow Sewing Technique was sent flying from my back.

There was the familiar clang of someone blocking an attack with a metal weapon. Twisting around I came face to face with a purple haired, very attractive woman with a sword. Uzuki Yugao if my memory was correct. Why was she attacking me?

"Why do you want my head?" I asked her, taking several short steps away just in case.

A cruel smirk appeared on her lips, "defeat me and find out. Not that you would defeat me after all," she laughed before rushing forward, her sword raised.

She was fast, far faster than I was but not as fast as she should be. Her sword technique was wrong as well. This was a woman who joined ANBU at a very young age, she was trained by the greatest swordsman Konoha had to offer and yet she was only moving at high-Chuunin speeds and her attack was as obvious as could be.

I kawarimi'd with my sword to avoid her strike and carefully surveyed her, eyeing her up and thinking. Yugao was supposed to be that nice woman, kind, caring and almost motherly in the way she came across. She was not supposed to be a cruel and sadistic woman who killed innocent people. She was also an ANBU not of ROOT, loyal to Konoha and it's citizens, there was no reason for her to kill me. Add on to the fact that she was going easy on me and it made the whole situation feel suspicious almost as of she was, "testing me," I breathed out in realization.

The cold smirk fell off of Yugao's lips and instead she gave me a genuine smile, "Hatake said that you were smart," she commented before once more charging me.

"Well since you're testing me it's only fair that I go all out," I muttered before pulling a soldier pill out of my pouch and quickly swallowing it.

Fun fact about soldier pills is that while they may give you a physical boost they also give you a temporary artificial chakra boost which was exactly what I would need for my own technique. Making sure to dodge Yugao's blade I soon felt the cool embrace as my shadow rose up and enveloped my body like a second skin. This did not make me faster or stronger, give me armour or allow me to meld into the shadows but what it did do was allow me to use the Shadow Sewing Technique without any hand-seals though it ate through my chakra faster than an Akimichi at a picnic.

I rushed towards Yugao, intent on finishing this as quickly as possible. As we got in close she brought her sword up and then down, intent on cutting me but I let a spear of shadow fly off of my arm, it's aim her wrist. Yugao deflected it easily but was unable to deflect the second spear that was aimed for one of her left leg. There was a puff of smoke and she was gone.

"Kage Bunshin," I muttered, immediately rolling to the left in case there was a sneak attack coming. As I brought myself to my feet a sword was placed against my throat.

"Sorry but you're dead," Yugao said kindly.

I shrugged and let my shadow slide off of me, "well not like I was expected to beat you was I?" I asked rhetorically. "So gonna tell me just what you were testing me for?"

Yugao removed her sword from my neck and slowly sheathed it. "Hatake mentioned that you knew the point of his test from the very beginning, your reports from The Academy remark about your drive to improve yourself and to succeed. You have if not created your own jutsu then modified one to suit your fighting style. If that had not been a Kage Bunshin and if you had actually gone for the kill then I may have been in danger," she commented. "just in case you have not worked it out yet, you, Nara Miyako are being tested for the opportunity to join ANBU," she then smacked me over the head with her sword sheath, knocking me out.

…

…

…

…

So yeah a new self-insert story this time as a nara chick.

No she won't be overpowered and in case you say ANBU is overpowered well rank means nothing for ANBU, she will probably be high-chuunin when the manga starts andwell that's not too strong.

She still has the mentality of a guy who works in kitchens so perversion and being a smart ass is going to be a thing for her.

Oh yeah not sure if I said this but she is Shika's twin.

As always read, review and shiny meat bicycles for the win!


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to I was in a big room that was filled with light, I was stripped naked and there was nothing around me just an empty room with no shadows, no objects and one naked Nara girl. I couldn't even see the door.

"You have shown how you can fight against a superior opponent in a situation that favours neither you nor your opponent," a mechanical voice stated. "you are now to be put in a situation where you fight an opponent of equal strength in a situation that favours your opponent and hinders you. Fight to kill as your opponent will not hesitate to kill you," the voice finished before a hole oppened up in the roof and a man wearing prisoner garb fell through it. The man looked to be about late twenties in age, he was rather thin slightly malnourished however he was equipped with several ninja pouches and had some sort of gauntlet on his right arm.

"So you're the girlie I have to kill?" the man asked with a sneer. "This will be easy."

I eyed the man warily while quickly taking stock of the situation. I had no clothes, no weapons or armour and besides the Academy Three I could only use shadow based jutsu. The man was also bigger than me but was malnourished so we would probably be the same strength physically. I gave a shrug, I was not as handicapped as the ANBU seemed to think I was. "Ready to dance?" I asked the prisoner with a smirk.

"Just stay still girlie and I'll make your death nice and quick," the man told me. "I can't promise that I won't have fun with your corpse after I kill you though."

I froze at his words, I may have een a mature guy at one point but right at this moment I was a ten year old girl who hadn't even reached puberty yet. This sick bastard was going to do that to my corpse? "And here I was going to go easy on you," I growled out. "But now I am going to make it quick and very, very painful." With that said I rushed forward with a technique that only I could use.

" _ **Soru"**_ I hissed, flashing forward with the famous One Piece technique.

The man's eyes widened in shock as I appeared right in front of his face and roundhouse kicked his head sending him flying.

As I landed on the ground I ignored the pain in my legs from using Soru and then quickly flashed my hands through the hand-seals for the Henge. One important thing to note about a henge is that you must have a clear idea of what it is that you want to look like, if you want to look like a person then you must know what they look like, if you want to look like an object then you must know what the object is. I wanted neither of these, I still kept my form and shape I however changed my colouring to match the wall behind me. It is a good thing that the room was completely bare and uniform otherwise it wouldn't have worked however as it was I had essentially become a human chameleon.

Smirking in amusement once more I walked up to the prisoner, who was looking around in confusion wondering where I had gone, and I kicked him in the balls.

A strangled scream of pain was all that escaped his mouth as he fell down to the floor, his hands protectively wrapped around his groin. I kicked him on the back of his head and effectively knocked him out before dropping the Henge. I was not done however.

Searching the pouches on the prisoner I wasn't able to find a kunai but he did have several shuriken I would be able to use. "Too bad he's not awake for this," I muttered before bringing one of the shuriken to his neck and slashing.

"It appears that we underestimated your abilities," the mechanical voice stated once the prisoner was dead. "No matter you have passed this test regardless," it declared.

A door opened up in the far wall and Anko appeared through it. "Hey brat ready for the next test?" she asked with an evil smile.

"You know it's unfair that you're wearing clothes and i'm not," was my response. "Maybe you should get out of them?"

Anko broke into laughter at that, "you never give up do you brat?"

"Nah not until I have you underneath me screaming my name," I told her cheekily. "So what's the next test?"

Anko's smirk was back in full blast, "I get to tie you up and have my wicked way with you while you scream my name."

…

"You know I was thinking something completely different than this," I commenetd trying to hide my fear.

Anko shrugged, "not my fault that you can't get your mind out of the gutter. You remember the rules?"

"Try to last as long as possible without telling you the information that was on the paper you gave me," I told her. "Can't we just say that I passed this test and not do it?"

Anko shook her head, "sorry brat i'm doing you a favour as it is by volunteering to do this. Trust me it'll be easier than if Ibiki did it."

I swallowed weakly, "fine but you totally owe me a strip tease after this," I muttered.

"Maybe when you're older," Anko muttered. "Now let's start brat. What was on that piece of paper?"

"I have the shiniest meat bicycle," was my response.

Anko sighed, "sorry for this brat," she then pulled her fist back and punched me in the face, breaking my nose and a few teeth. "Now what was on that piece of paper?" she asked again.

I spat out a mouthful of blood and a few teeth before responding, "to infinity and beyond." She punched me again.

After ten times of Anko asking me what was on the piece of paper and after my smart ass response she decided to step up her game. She unsealed an object from a scroll and I couldn't help the gasp of, "oh god no," that came out of my mouth.

Anko looked at me, her face a picture of sadness. "So I guess you know what this is don't you brat?" she asked holding up the Cat O' Nine Tails in her hands.

"Never...never realised you were so...kinky," I quipped weakly staring at the implement of torture. They wouldn't permanently harm me during this test I knew that much but the Cat O' Nine Tails was pretty damn close, I would be severely scarred after this.

"Are you going to tell me what was on that paper or do I have to use this?" Anko asked me, I noticed that she was refusing to look me in the eyes.

I won't lie I was tempted, oh so tempted to tell her just what was on that paper but I had been stripped and beaten already, I had just killed someone for the sake of this test. If I failed and it was all for nothing then I would hate myself, this was an excellent oppurtunity to become stronger and I would take full use of the oppurtunity. "Who knows I might….enjoy it," was my response.

Anko shook her head sadly before raising the Cat O' Nine Tails and swinging it across my midsection.

The pain, oh god the pain was horrible, excruciating. All I could do was scream and scream and scream as she whipped me over and over again. After the fifth time she stopped and I was left panting for breath, eyes blurred from tears and pain.

"Are you going to tell me what was on that piece of paper?" Anko asked me. "It's okay to give up Miyako."

When my vision slowly cleared I looked down to see my blood covered midsection. Wasn't surprising really a Cat O' Nine was designed to strip the flesh. I then slowly looked up at Anko, she herself had slight tears in her eyes, she hated what she had done, it wouldn't be for nothing. I gave a weak smirk and managed to choke out, "why'd you…..stop….was…..so close….to finish….ing"

Anko smiled sadly before raising the Cat O' Nine again and I couldn't help it I flinched away from it. "just give up miyako," she told me. "Give up and we can stop this and you can go home."

"You….need a….leather….outfit….mistress….Anko," I managed to get out. Anko's response was to hit me again and my screams filled the room once more.

"What was on that piece of paper?" Anko asked, I wasn't even sure how many times she had whipped me before she stopped.

"Timmy….was….an….average….kid."

"What was on that piece of paper?"

"F…..is….for….friends."

"Please Miyako just tell me what was on that piece of paper."

"George….George...watch….out….tree."

"What was on it Miyako?"

"….."

"Miyako?"

"….."

"brat?"  
"….."

I watched through bleary eyes as Anko ran out of the room, screaming for an iryonin before I passed out from my blood loss.

…

I woke up sometime later, still tied up and covered in dried blood. My body was healed but I could steel feel phantom pains and my throat was dry from all of the screaming I had done before.

"That hurt," I muttered.

"It's not over," came Anko's voice from beside me. Looking up I saw that her eyes were red and she looked very dishevelled, there were bags under her eyes as well. "There is still more to do," she told me. "You should just give up now brat."

"I want Ibiki,' I told her, barely thinking.

Anko's eyes widened in shock, "why?"

"You have to stare at my beautiful body yet you can't touch it. I don't want to torture you," I told her. The first part was obviously a lie but truth be told I hated knowing that Anko was suffering for this, we had only spoken a few times before and I didn't know that she cared for me so much.

Anko smiled weakly and pulled out a metal rod from a storage scroll. After a few hand-seal as she blew fire on it until it was red hot. "What was on that piece of paper brat?" she asked me, refusing to look at me as she did so.

I gulped as I realised what she was going to do. I had worked in a kitchen in my previous life and was no stranger to burns so I knew just how painful they could be. What was worse was that while I was scarred from lots of burns in my previous life they were third degree at worst and that branding iron would be first or second degree. I pissed myself when I realised what was going to happen but I did not say anything.

Pain filled my entire being as she pressed the tip of the branding iron to my chest.

"I'LL TALK I'LL TALK I'LL TALK I'LL TALK I'LL TALK" I screamed desperately, anything to stop the pain.

"What was on that paper brat?" Anko asked, a quiver in her voice.

I took a bit of time to gather myself and all I could think of was how pathetic I was. Ibiki had lasted three days of torture and I could barely handle this. Fucking pathetic. Wait a minute. As I thought of ibiki I remembered the Chunin exam how he was talking about information and how misinformation was as dangerous as no information.

"The second Hokage was Senju Tobirama," I told Anko only for pain to fill my entire being once again.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity Anko pulled the brand away, "brat tell me what was on that piece of paper. This time don't lie."

"First Hokage…..Senju...Hashirama," I gasped out.

I felt the bindings being undone, "good job brat you lasted longer than I thought you would," Anko whispered in my ear as I allowed myself to pass out.

…

When I woke up once again it was to find myself in a bed, my injuries had been healed and I was fully clothed once more. Anko was nowhere to be seen. There was an ANBu standing at the base of the bed, I wasn't sure who he was all that I knew however was that his mask was of a rabbit.

"Good you are awake," Rabbit told me in an emotionless voice that could have belonged to anyone.

"So do I pass?" I asked weakly.

"You have not finised all of the tests yet," Rabbit informed me. "Food will be brought to you shortly and then we shall begin the next test." With all of that said Rabbit left the room, locking the door as he did.

"Least I haven't failed yet," I sighed before looking around the room. It was a plain white room, only one door, one bed, my belongings and nothing else. There was no window and the only light came from a light bulb on the roof.

After a short while a tray of food was pushed through a flap in the door.

I was hungry, could have eaten a horse if it was given to me but something about the situation, about the food just felt suspicious to me so I didn't touch it, completely ignored it despite my stomach telling me I should eat and I just waited for Rabbit to return.

"You have not eaten your food," Rabbit commented when he returned.

I looked at the tray of food before my eyes returned to Rabbit. "You gave me a tray of food, it even appears to be nice food. Why didn't you just give me a ration bar? The food is poisoned isn't it."

"The food is not poisoned," Rabbit told me. "ANBU get very few luxuries and real food is one of the few. Eat," he ordered.

I stared at him distrustfully, "prove it. Prove that it's safe to eat."

Rabbit bent down and picked up the tray of food before picking up some of it and sliding it under his mask to his mouth. Chewing sounds could be heard as he ate. "Now will you eat?" he asked.

I stared at him distrustfully for a bit more before snatching the tray of food out of his hands and devouring everything as fast as I could.

Once I was finished I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my gear, "i'm ready to go now," I told Rabbit as I shouldered my sword.

Rabbit didn't move.

Cold realization hit me, "the food was poisoned wasn't it."

"It was," Rabbit agreed.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I made a hand-seal.

One thing that people never realised about shadows was that there were an absence, an absence of light or sound or anything they were an absence. Also despite how people talk about there being good and evil, light and dark in a person they mean that metaphoricaly there is no actual light inside a person's body just an absence of light.

I felt the shadow in my body bend to my will and I acted, from my mouth down my throat to my stomach to my intestines and all the way through that path I moved my shadow, coating the walls of my organs in it and hopefully stopping the poison from being absorbed. Slowly I then forced the shadow to grab any and all remnants of food and drink in my body and slwoly, very slowly move it to the closest exit.

After five minutes there was a pool of piss, shit and vomit at my feet and I was feeling very light headed but I was still conscious. I noticed that there was also a large amount of blood mixed in with everything.

"I don't suppose that you could call me an Iryonin could you?" I asked Rabbit.

"I was unaware that the Nara could use their shadows like that," Rabbit commented.

I coughed up some blood, "modified suicide jutsu," I muttered. "now about that Iryonin?"

Rabbit replied but by that point the blood loss had gotten far enough to cause me to pass out.

…

I woke up to find myself in a cell, "god i'm passing out a lot today," I muttered as I slowly pulled myself to my feet.

"Actually you have been here for the better part of a week," the voice of Rabbit informed me.

I stared at Rabbit, who was just outside of my cell, "oh that's bett….wait a week!? Oh fuck mom's gonna kill me! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" I cursed as I started to pace around my cell.

"Your parents have been informed of your situation," rabbit intoned.

I stopped my pacing and stared at him in disbelief, "isn't ANBU supposed to be secretive or something?"

"We do not hide our operatives names we just advise against operatives sharing their information," Rabbit informed me.

That made sense after all everyone knew that Kakashi and Yugao were ANBU. "So what do they think of this?"

"Your father is not surprised and believes that it will be a good choice for you and your mother hospitalized the operative that was sent to inform her of the situation."

I smirked, mom could wield a frying pan like no one else could. A thought then came to me, "why am I in a cell?"

"The medical room that you were in is being used," Rabbit told me, "this seemed like aa good a place as any."

I stared at him in confusion for a few minutes. "And the reason my cell door is locked and you are outside is because?"

Rabbit didn't answer instead he made a hand seal and the next thing I knew everything went dark….again.

…

When I oppened my eyes once again I found myself in a peculiar situation. I was in a void of nothingness with Rabbit floating by my side.

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked venomously.

"We are inside your mind," was Rabbit's blithe reply, "i must say I thought that there would be something here."

I glared at him before something caught my attention, it was way off in the distance but was closing fast. It was a turtle. It was not just any turtle however it was a turtle with four elephants on it's back and on the back of those elephants was, "Discworld," I breathed out in shock.

"Well this is going to be interesting," was Rabbit's response.

Soon Discwolrd had reached us and Rabbit and myself found ourselves walking it's land but it was not what I expected. I had never been a fan of Terry Pratchet and as such I had no idea why my mindscape took on the form of Discworld but one thing I was sure about was that Discworld was not home to a desert that only held two occupants.

"Meep meep," the bird in front of us said before rushing off in a very cartoonish way, a coyote on two legs was chasing after the bird.

"Do I want to know?" Rabbit asked me.

I just shook my head thanking all of the gods that he wasn't seeing something that was supposed to be a secret like Minato being Naruto's father.

The world around us changed and there was a scene that I really did not want Rabbit to see. Namely the scene where Minato and Kushina sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto and said he was there son and, "GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed in frustration.

"You have a particularly hyperactive imagination," was all that Rabbit commented.

I stared at the ANBU in shock, he thought it was just my imagination? Wait I could show him stuff! This was awesome I may not be able to talk about anything but if we were in my mind then I could show it to him as I pleased. "What to show what to show?" I mused aloud before the scene changed once more.

Iruka, Mizuki and Naruto were in front of us in the middle of a forest.

"Heh what are you going to do demon?" Mizuki sneered. "Now that your precious Iruka-sensei is injured there is nothing to stop me from killing you and taking the Forbidden Scroll."

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Naruto said, dead serious. A second later Mizuki was surrounded by thousands of Naruto clones.

The scene changed again to show the Uchiha planning a coup.

It changed to show Akatsuki.

It changed to show the Sandaime fighting Orochimaru and his zombies.

It eventually changed to show Kaguya threatening the world.

"You still think this is just my imagination?" I asked.

"Isn't it?" Rabbit challenged.

The scene changed once more to show a young Kakashi with his hand buried through Rin's heart and then it showed Kakashi being given Obito's eye as the Uchiha was trapped under a boulder. "You tell me?" I asked.

Rabbit didn't say anything just made a hand seal and we were forcibly ejected from my mind. When I opened my eyes in the cell, Rabbit was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's 3, im surprised so many people liked it, I mean I wrote it so ofcourse its awesome but still.

Oh right just finished Tales from the borderlands and it was freaking awesome! You guys have to play it.

Well here's 3 hope you like it and yeah read and review. I'm gonna go sleep now

oh yeah im taking OC's so if you have any feel free to send them in

…

…

...

I never was the smartest person around but even I knew that when you were left alone in a cell and the Hokage himself came to see you then you were probably in some deep shit. Some very, very deep shit.

"Um hi?" I muttered when he walked in, "I would offer you something to drink but….well…. Yeah," I trailed off lamely.

The Hokage gave a kind smile, "no worries my dear, I understand," he said serenely before sitting across from me on one of the guard benches outside of my cell.

In some ways having the Hokage act like this was more worrying. I knew his reputation, everyone did, this was a man who was labelled as 'soft' by all of the other hidden villages, this was a man who came across as a kindly old grandfather figure to the entire world. This was also a man who was labelled the strongest of all the Hokages, the 'God of Shinobi' and had lived through three wars, he may appear nice right now but I knew without a doubt that he could kill me as easily as he could light his pipe. The fact that I showed some highly important secrets would probably not endear me to him as well.

"So Miyako-chan," the Hokage said causing me to jump in fright, "you are quite an interesting young prodigy do you know that?" he asked me politely. The question hung awkwardly in the air for a few seconds as the Hokage slowly pulled a pipe out of his robe and lit it, "yes quite interesting indeed, where should I start?" he asked. "Well let's see you have for the last five years been taking personal instruction from Maito Gai on your taijutsu and physical conditioning, you graduated the Academy two years early at the top off your class and then proceeded to flunk the team exam on purpose, you have stated a desire to be like Momochi Zabuza, a man who is well known for killing off his entire Academy class and trying to kill the Mizukage, you have already shown a creative new use of one off the Nara's most used jutsu, you have been reported to have created a suicide jutsu despite being only ten years old," the Hokage paused, taking a puff on his pipe. "Did I miss anything out?" he asked me casually.

I wanted to answer no, he hadn't missed anything out, but it was obvious that it would be a bad idea however if I brought up the information that I had shown Rabbit then maybe it would be just as bad. I decided to choose a safe option, "you...you forgot about the ANBU testing, I muttered quietly. "er Hokage-sama?" Yes it wasn't very polite but I had never been one to show proper respect in my old life and it was hard to do it now.

The Hokage gave a wide smile, as if I had just told him the meaning of life, "and that is part of the reason why you were given these tests Miyako-chan," he responded. "You were asked a question, an awkward question and you found a way to side-step said question without lying or admitting to anything incriminating. You could have done it better I admit but you are still young," he told me in a way that didn't actually sound patronizing. "However you did bring up a fair point so I shall indulge you. Do you know what it is that the ANBU do?" he asked me.

"Er assassinations?" I asked awkwardly, everyone knew that.

He smiled that grandfatherly smile and took another puff on his pipe, "you aren't wrong but you aren't quite right as well. You see most jounin would be sent on an assassination mission every now and then to… let's say kill a bandit leader who has taken over a small village. The chief, or head, of the citizens may discretely pay for an assassination mission and any jounin would complete that mission. In this scenario then an ANBU would take a mission from the bandit leader to assassinate the head of the citizens. It isn't that ANBU do assassination or other such work, it is that ANBU do...distasteful work."

"That doesn't answer why I had to do these tests," I interrupted him before paling in fright at what I had done.

The Hokage calmly blew a smoke ring and gave me a small smile, "I suppose it doesnt does it?" he asked. "Well to answer your question you have shown that you have the potential to do such work, maybe not now but in the near future and with proper conditioning then you could find yourself working for the ANBU."

"Then why test me now and not later?"

"There is a simple reason for that," he said, letting his statement hang in the air for a couple of seconds, "Suna is hosting the upcoming Chunin exams."

I stared at him in confusion for a minute, "what does that have to do with this…. Er Hokage-sama?" I asked him.

The Hokage's grandfatherly smile drifted away and an almost feral smirk replaced it. "Did you know that the Daimyo of Wind Country is unhappy with the work of his Suna-nin lately?" he asked me. "They haven't been performing quite as well as you would expect from the prices that they charge. This has left their Daimyo discontent and as such he will be using the upcoming Chunin Exams as a chance to...window shop, I guess you could say." The Hokage took a deep drag on his pipe and the smirk on his face grew more feral and a cold look filled his eyes, "now tell me Miyako, what do you think would the Wind Daimyo's reaction be with regards to a ten year old, barely graduated girl's complete and utter win in the Exams be? Especially if said girl was from Konoha?"

I stared at the Hokage in shock, the result of such an action would cause the Wind Daimyo to lose almost all faith in Suna, it would be the same with any other potential customers that Suna would have as well. Suna would be destroyed if such an action happened, there was one small problem though, "you expect me to win the Chunin Exams straight out of the Academy?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes," came the Hokage's simple answer.

"What makes you think I could even do that? It's insane!" I shouted, all signs of respect thrown out the window. "Why not use a more experienced Genin or maybe a Chunin or Jounin in disguise?"

"No matter how well we fake or hide the relevant documents there is always the chance that enemy spies could uncover them and as such it would not have the same impact as a little ten year old girl winning the Exams. As to why I believe you could win? Well you would be spending the time from now until the exams training with the best Konoha has to offer, you will be given everything and anything you need to succeed on this mission. Make no mistake, this is an important mission, one that could decide the entire future of Konoha and if I could I would have someone else complete the mission but it is better for us if you are the one to complete it."

"Wouldn't it be just as bad if it gets out that I was trained by ANBU?" I asked.

"A little girl barely out of the Academy being trained by ANBU is still just a little girl, barely out of the Academy when it comes to civilians like the Wind Daimyo," was the Hokage's reply.

I sighed, on one hand this was a great opportunity but on the other hand if the Exams were as important to Suna's continuation as it sounded then they would not be above cheating or killing off the competition.

"Of course this was the original plan," the Hokage said leaking large amounts of Killing Intent. I gulped nervously, trying not to suffocate from the sudden pressure and unconsciously backing away from him. "From what reports I have on you claim it is obvious that you are who you say you are but that does not explain just how you came to be with several S-Ranked secrets, care to share on that Miyako-chan?" the Hokage asked coldly.

"I..I...I can't!" I shouted out fearfully, huddled against the wall as far away from the Hokage as possible, he was really scar when he wanted to be.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I can't tell you! I literally can not tell you!"

"You told Rabbit," he pointed out. "Clearly you can tell me as well."

"I showed Rabbit! Please believe me I can't tell you. Please!" I begged starting to cry.

"Then you will show me as well," the Hokage stated before everything turned black.

…

Once again I found myself floating in the void with Discworld and the desert in the distance, slowly making it's way towards the Hokage and myself.

"H-how are w-we here?" I asked in shock.

"When people say that I have learnt every jutsu that Konoha knows, they aren't exagerating," he replies as we land on the desert and the Road Runner goes past, Wile E. running after it. "Now show me what everything Miyako-chan," he ordered.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama," I told him before everything faded away and we found ourselves in a library, the books on the shelves, Naruto manga.

Instead of saying anything I just walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed two volumes, the first and the last. "Here, read these," I tell him, handing him the manga.

The aged Hokage raised an eye at that but does what I say. After a long while he put the two manga down, "so am I to believe that you have read these books all about Naruto's life?" he asked eventually.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out, I open my mouth again and say, "sorry but I can't tell you that."

"And just how am I supposed to believe that you have read these books that don't exist?" he asked.

The library faded away and we found ourselves on a deserted street, a young man walking down it when out of nowhere a car comes flying down the street and hits him. The young man died on impact. A few seconds later a ghostly form exits the young man and starts flying around, the scene changes again and we are in a hospital with two babies in a crib, one boy and one girl. The ghost enters the girl and the scene returns back to the desert.

"You were reincarnated?" the Hokage asked through narrowed eyes.

"I can't tell you that," was my response.

"Hmmm...is this your first life that you have lived?" he eventually asked.

I went to give him the usual answer when I paused, getting what he was thinking, it was worth a try. "No," I managed to get out to my surprise."

"Do you know the future?" he asked.

"I can not tell you that."

"So you do..." he sighed. "So if you are to be believed then you have lived a past life and read a series of books all about Naruto and his life. By all rights I can't kill you over that and you can't talk about any of it so it isn't much of a problem. The chances of you being a spy at ten years old when you are the daughter of a clan head is very unlikely as well," he muttered. Everything faded away and we were once again in my cell, well I was in my cell and he was outside of it. "I need to think on this," he told me before walking away.

…

I spent two days in that cell, alone. The only company I had was when Rabbit would bring me my meals and he refused to say anything. With no human contact and nothing to do I just spent my time wandering if I would die via hanging or on the executioners block, making shadow puppets on the walls, playing I spy and trying to remember every Loony Tune cartoon I had ever seen line by line. It was a boring two days before Rabbit came and instead of passing me a plate of food he unlocked my cell, "follow me," he ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah here's the new chapter, I had so much trouble with this as not only did it not want to be written, every time I made decent headway something would happen and all of my work would be lost. I finally got it done like this though the ending was a complete surprise to me.

Daisuke was created by sco23

read, review and ask yourself, what's up doc?

…

…

...

After following Rabbit through what felt like a mile worth of passageways we eventually came out to what I recognized as the foyer to the Hokage's building.

"So should I write out my will now or leave it for later?" I asked Rabbit, trying desperately to take my mind off the fact that I could be executed today.

"It is best to write one out as soon as possible," Rabbit informed me, "but you will not be executed today."

"Well of course I'm not going to be executed, i'm too awesome for Konoha to lose," I laughed weakly.

Rabbit didn't respond and just continued on, soon we came to stop just outside the Hokage's office. Rabbit turned to look at me and despite his mask I could tell that he had a serious look on his face. "Do not talk about anything that has happened since your test with Hatake-san," he ordered. "Hokage-sama has ruled that all records are to be destroyed and no word is to ever be spoken off about it again, failure to follow through with these orders will result in you being sentenced with treason." Not even waiting for a reply Rabbit opened the door and led me into the Hokage's office.

"Ah Rabbit and Miyako-chan," the Hokage smiled as we walked into his office, "glad you two could make it. Now we can get down to business."

I looked around the room and was surprised to see that Kanzaki was there, along with this other guy with pink eyes and abnormally large pupils, Ebisu and my dad.

"Now I'm sure that you three are wondering why you are here," the Hokage said looking at me, Kanzaki and the pink eyed guy. "Well due to a certain situation you three are being given another chance at being Genin this year, the only requirement is that you participate in Suna's upcoming Chunin Exams."

"Why us?" Kanzaki asked abruptly.

Instead of being annoyed the Hokage just gave a benevolent smile, "I believe that you three have the potential to be great ninja if given the chance."

"She didn't even want to be a ninja," Kanzaki nodded his head in my direction, "she just sat down to read a book during our test."

"There were extenuating circumst…."

"Hey who are you guys anyway?" the pink-eyed guy asked, interrupting the Hokage. "I'm Daisuke and you guys?"

"Miyako and he's Silent Mutt," I informed Daisuke. "I don't think I ever saw you at the Academy."

Daisuke smiled unnaturally wide, "ah you know I was just too cool for that place," he boasted.

"I suggest that we continue on with this meeting," Ebisu spoke up dryly.

Daisuke and I blushed while the Hokage just chuckled lightly. "Thank you Ebisu, as I was saying. You three are going to be given a chance to be Genin this year but there will be a few special...privileges that your team will be given."

"Like what?" Kanzaki asked.

The Hokage continued on as if he wasn't interrupted, "while you three are a team you will be given team training only once a week and very rarely be given missions. Instead you three will be spending most of your time training with your personal instructor from now until the Chunin Exams. Daisuke-kun will be trained by Ebisu.."

"Awww man but he seems so uptight," Daisuke whined.

"..Kanzaki-kun will be trained by Shikaku Nara and Miyako-chan will be trained by Rabbit."

"Why does she get trained by an ANBU?" Kanzaki asked again. He was really annoying.

Instead of the Hokage replying my dad did, "are you saying that you are unhappy with being taught by Konoha's Jounin Commander, the Nara Clan head and an honoured war hero?" he asked lazily.

Kanzaki didn't say anything else.

"Yes, now as I was saying these three will be your personal instructor's but that is not to say that this is all. If required additional instructors can be found to help you three and you will be given a weekly salary to cover for the lack of missions that you will be taking. Any questions?" the Hokage asked.

I shook my head, Daisuke whined about being taught by Ebisu and Kanzaki stayed silent.

"Good why don't you three go to Training Ground Nineteen while I talk to your instructors," he ordered before quickly shooing us out of his office.

"So what now?" Daisuke asked, looking at Kanzaki and me.

"We do as we were ordered," Kanzaki replied before he abruptly walked off, leaving us to rush after him.

…

Traing Ground Nineteen was a standard Konoha training ground. There was a clear open space with a few training posts in the middle but half of the area was taken up by a small lake with trees surrounding both the lake and clearing.

I plopped down onto the ground and regarded my two new teammates, "so what now?"

"Want to spar?" Daisuke asked excitedly.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged, "Silent Mutt you in?"

Kanzaki nodded, "I'll be sure not to hurt you two too much."

"Oh please, I'm gonna beat you two like you were my step-sons," I bragged. "So how do you guys want to do this?"

"Three way fight, decisive win, we stop at the first sign of a serious injury," Kanzaki decided.

"And the losers pay for lunch!" Daisuke added.

"We just met and here you are offering to buy me lunch" I teased before jumping to my feet. "Well let's do this."

Kanzaki pulled a bow and quiver out of a sealing scroll and got them ready. "Ready when you are," he commented, knocking an arrow.

"FIGHT!" Daisuke yelled before throwing a smoke bomb down.

I quickly jumped away from the growing smoke cloud and pulled out a soldier pill, swallowing it quickly. I then waited.

Slowly the smoke began to disperse and no one was visible. Remembering Kanzaki's introduction about how he liked to hunt and the fact that he used a bow, he was most likely hiding in the trees, getting ready for a shot. I didn't know enough about Daisuke to know what his plan was going to be though.

My thoughts were interrupted when several arrows came flying at me. Moving quick I rolled to the side and ran for the trees, intent on reaching cover. Leaping behind a tree just as several arrows hit it, I took a few seconds to regain my breath and plan what to do next. For the moment Kanzaki appeared to be my greatest threat so I decided to silently circle around through the trees to where he was shooting from, if I was lucky then I would be able to get the drop on him.

After a few minutes of creeping through the trees I felt something grab my ankle and was suddenly pulled upside down by a trap.

"Fuck," I cursed, watching as Kanzaki came out from behind a nearby tree, a smirk on his face.

"What was that about beating me?" he asked mockingly, "it seems to me that i've beaten you."

"Don't forget about me!" Daisuke's voice yelled as he came charging through the trees, fist raised to punch Kanzaki.

Kanzaki just rolled his eyes and dodged Daisuke's fist only to return with a punch of his own. Much to mine and Kanzaki's surprise Daisuke burst into smoke and the real Daisuke appeared behind Kanzaki, a kunai against his throat.

"I WIN!" he crowed.

"Actually," I speak up, still hanging by my ankle, "I win," I smirk victoriously as several shadow spikes race towards the boys and they stop inches from the boys throats and hearts.

Daisuke let out a laugh, "man that was fun! You guys are awesome!"

Kanzaki just scowled, "again," he ordered.

I allowed my shadow spikes to dissolve, "fine but can one of you guys help me down first?"

"Sure thing Miyako-chan," Daisuke replied, "me and… er what's your name again?" he asked Kanzaki.

"Silent Mutt!" I called out at the same time as Kenzaki said, "Kanzaki!"

Daisuke nodded, "ok me and Kanzaki-Mutt will get you down soon Miyako-chan," he laughed.

…

In the end we had a total of three spars and surprisingly enough we all won one each. Kanzaki had the unnatural habit of being able to move silently through the trees, placing traps wherever he went. His stealth, traps and bow made it a mission and a half to get in close to take him out.

Daisuke on the other hand would literally appear out of nowhere and disappear into thin air, it was impossible to predict where and when he would appear, I was lucky that he always went for Kanzaki instead of me though a little pissed off at that all the same.

"How do you keep disappearing like that?" Kanzaki growled after the end of the third spar.

"I just henge into a spider," Daisuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Me and Kanzaki gaped at him in shock, "that can't be possible," I muttered. "No way."

Daisuke frowned, "it's not that hard. Watch." suddenly Daisuke was gone and after we looked close enough there was indeed a spider right where he had been sitting, a second later the spider was gone and Daisuke was sitting in front of us again.

We gaped at him.

You see the Henge was a very useful and versatile jutsu to have. You could physical change your body and appearance to become whatever you could think of but there were several limitations to the jutsu. Using any excess chakra at all would create a smoke cloud, the more chakra the larger the cloud. Hand-seals were required for just about any jutsu, not needing hand-seals meant that the user had mastered said jutsu. While you could change into anything imaginable in theory the greater the size change then the greater the chakra control that was required, I personally couldn't Henge into anything smaller than a small dog. The fact that Daisuke could Henge into a spider, without hand-seals or any smoke spoke highly of his chakra control.

"Well fuck," I muttered, "next you're going to tell me that Silent Mutt over here is actually a girl."

"Why are you three not training?' a cold voice, void of emotion asked.

All three of us jumped and turned to see an old man standing before us. He had his arm in a sling, a bandage over one of his eyes and looked completely harmless. He was also radiating an aura of death greater than any that I had experienced. "Well!?" He barked, "answer me!"

"Who are you?" Kanzaki asked, fear evident in his voice.

The old man let a cruel smirk alight on his face, "I am your team sensei, you are to refer to me as Danzo-sama. Now I believe I asked you three a question."


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah sorry for the late update our internet was fucked. Turns out the internet cable was attached to a broken slot -_-

oh right i noticed that i changed Kanzaki's name halfway through last chapter so i've gone back and fixed it.

Didn't want a training montage so i did this instead.

read, review and don't listen to leprechaun's unless it tells you to burn things and your name is ralph

* * *

Midnight. Midnight on the very dot is when Danzo let us go with orders to meet up again next week at midnight for another day of grueling training. I was only halfway home before I collapsed in the middle of the street, too drained from the previous week and a half's ...experiences.

Torture was something that I did not plan on experiencing ever again and apparently Anko was going easy on me, that was a scary thought. I would have to fix that some how, better not mention that to Danzo though that would be suicidal at best. Hmm wonder when i'll be meeting up with Rabbit? I'm curious what his lesson plan is going to be for me.

"Troublesome sister," a familiar voice muttered from nearby.

Weakly, groaning in pain as I did so, I lifted my head just enough to see Shikamaru and gave a small grin, "hey Shika! Did ya miss me?"

"Hardly," Shika scoffed, "my mornings are much less troublesome without having you around to wake me up early."

"Yeah forgive me for thinking that being a ninja is serious work," I muttered sarcastically, "now help me up you lazy bastard."

Shika let out another muttered troublesome but bent down to help me to my feet, allowing me to lean against him for support. "Enough time to be serious later," he said as we set off.

I rolled my eyes at that, "and there's enough time to be lazy later on," I pointed out.

This was a common argument between Shika and me, he thought that I was training too much, pushing myself too hard and I thought he wasn't pushing himself hard enough, he was smart, far smarter than anyone had a right to be if only he would put some effort in. He didn't have to graduate early, he didn't have to be labelled a child prodigy or anything like that but if only he would put some effort in then Shika could gain the skills he needed to live a long and health life, especially through all of the pain that would happen later on. But we could never agree. He was still my brother though and I knew that to him I was still his sister.

We moved along in silence, not a word passing between us until we reached the door to our home and Shika broke the silence, "what did they have you do?"

I thought about everything that happened and opened my mouth to tell him when Rabbit's words rang through my mind, _'do not talk about anything that has happened since your test with Hatake-san.'_ I didn't want to lie to my brother but Rabbit had made it clear that I could be charged with treason if I didn't listen, "oh you know just a hell of a lot off physical, mental and personality tests," I lied through my teeth.

Shika stared at me for a few moments, his eyes boring into mine, searching through me to my very soul and it was clear that Shika did not like what he had seen. "Troublesome," he sighed before walking inside, leaving me behind.

A few seconds later mom came and swept me inside, talking a lot about everything that had happened and how she had missed me, and I was so thin, and how the men in the family didn't do any work, and... I loved mom a lot, she truly cared for us greatly and it showed with all of the attention she gave me and Shika, I also loved how she had a habit of knowing just what subjects would be best not to touch up apon. Dad was also there as well and apart from a warm smile and telling me that my sword was in my room he didn't really say anything.

Shika didn't say anything to me for the rest of the night.

...

When I woke up I found myself not in my bed like I expected but strapped to a cold metal table, my clothes were gone, I was gagged and no one was there. After hours and hours of waiting I heard a door behind me open and three sets of footsteps entered the room.

The first person I saw was Rabbit, cold and impassive as always, he didn't say anything.

The second person I saw was Danzo, he too was cold and impassive yet I could see the cruelty and insanity hidden in his one visible eye, he was enjoying this very much.

The third person though made my blood run cold. Standing in front of me, branding iron in hand was Anko. "Now," she began in a sickly sweet voice, "what was on that paper?"

My screams did not stop until long after I had woken up.

I didn't go back to sleep that night.

...

"You are probably wondering what I am going to be teaching you," Rabbit said as he stood motionless in front of me. We were in a training ground, same one as yesterday and I had been dragged there at six a.m by Rabbit. I was tired for that had happened and to be honest I did not give one fuck over what Rabbit was going to teach me. I had the presence of mind not to say that outloud though. "Well that is up to you," he finished.

I'm sure that Rabbit was waiting for some kind of response, maybe for me to act all shocked and disbelieving but I was honestly too tied to care and so just gave him a blank stare in return.

After a few seconds of awkward silence he continued on, as if he had never stopped. "The Hokage has deemed that any and all resources are available to you if required however everything from now until the end of the Chunin Exams is to decide whether or not you are ANBU material. As such I will allow you to decide what it is that you learn, if you decide well then you will most likely succeed in the Chunin Exams, if not then your death will hopefully be quick."

I filed that knowledge away for later, when I could properly act on it.

"What shall you learn today?" Rabbit asked. If I didn't know better I would say that he was a little impatient.

I looked around, letting my mind wander, desperate to think of something, anything until I caught sight of my sword over my shoulder. "Teach me how to use my sword," I decided. Who knows, maybe it would wake me up?

...

I had been back from the ANBU holding cells for four days when Gai found me. After a few words with Rabbit I was given the rest of the day off and found myself sitting in Gai's living room.

Gai looked at me, as serious as I had ever seen him and after taking a deep, shaking breath he began to speak. "You are about to embark on a most unyouthful path, Miyako-chan. Truthfully I wish that you were not given this opportunity as I have seen what it can do to people. Never the less I can not deny that it is in your future and while unyouthful it may help you accomplish your most youthful of dreams."

Ok now this was weird, "what are you on about Gai-sensei?"

Gai took another deep, shaking breath, "the path that you are about to take is one that I believe you will succeed in. I fear that you may even find yourself to enjoy i but that is not what is important." Once moe Gai took in a deep, shaking breath, his body trembling as he did so and I could see unshed tears in his eyes. "If you are to follow an unyouthful path then perhaps an unyouthful weapon can keep you safe in the event that something were to go wrong. I just ask that whatever happens you remember those who care about you and let their love fan your flames of youth."

"Gai-sensei are you alright?" I asked worried, I don't think I had ever een the man anything but overy happy. This was terrifying.

Gai gave me a small smile, "fear not Miyako-chan my flames of youth are just a little dim at the moment," he reassured me. Bending forward Gai pulled a long iron case from beneath his sofa and placed it on the table between us. "It had taken me many years to track this unyouthful object down and I did so with the intent of destroying it and it's brothers, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. It is now that I am giving it to you that I fear this was destined to be yours Miyako-chan. Take it and use it well Miyako-chan, I just pray that it does not taint your flames of youth like the last one who used it," Gai said, the tears streaming down his face.

I ignored the case and moved around the table to give Gai a hug. "Thanks to you Gai-sensei I am sure that my flames of youth will forever burn brighter than a thousand suns." I never thought that I would say those words and I probably would never repeat them but I have to admit it was worth it to help cheer him up.

It was only when I got home that night that I opened the case and found out just what Gai had been talking about.

My respect for Konoha's Sublime Green Beast grew.

...

training with Danzo was hell. We only had one day a week with him and he decided to make the most of it. From midnight to midnight he worked us, not a single second of the twenty four hour period was wasted. Danzo did not spend his time trying to kill our emotions or making us ROOt members, no he didn't have enough time with us for that and besides we were too high-profile at the moment for him to try anything.

What Danzo did do however was to drill us on both team and individual tactics. He had us learn plans and strategies for every possible situation there was, including being attacked by a Kage. He had us try to come up with every conceivable use for a tool or one of our jutsu. He taught us the basics of sealing and poisons. We were given information on what to expect from ninja from different villages.

Danzo was a great teacher and we learnt a lot from him, it was still hell however.

...

We had been training for just under two months when it finally happened. I snapped. "BLOODY FUCKING HELL GIVE US A KAMI DAMNED MISSION ALREADY! I screamed.

In hindsight screaming at Danzo like that probably wasn't such a good idea.


End file.
